Perasaanmu Sebenarnya
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: cerita mengenai perjuangan Colonnello untuk mendapatkan pengakuan Lal. Rasa malu akan perasaan sebenarnya yang membuat salah sangka di antara keduanya. Cinta dan pekerjaan? Read and review


Rating : T  
>Genre : RomanceHurt/Comfort  
>Pair : ColoLalFonLal – RLuc  
>Warning : AU dan OOC untuk kepentingan fic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**.**

**.**

**Perasaanmu Sebenarnya © Yakyuu80**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Colonnello. Mahasiswa tingkat 2 jurusan teknik Universitas Namimori. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan. Colonnello—atau yang biasa disapa dengan panggilan Nello, hanya mahasiswa biasa pada umumnya.<p>

Ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Apartemen kecil dengan biaya sewa yang murah dan pas dengan ukuran dompetnya.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampus. Tidak mau menyia-yiakan waktu, ia melangkah lebar-lebar agar cepat sampai di tujuan dan cepat bertemu dengan seseorang.

Memasuki wilayah kampus, mata birunya memandang sekeliling. Mencari-cari sebuah sosok. Ketemu! Seorang wanita berambut biru tua yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang temannya.

Dengan cepat Colonnello melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri wanita itu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Lal-_senpai_! Lama tidak bertemu, kora!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Tindakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuat Lal terkejut dan langsung menghantamkan sikutnya tepat ke arah perut Colonnello. Pemuda itu pun meringis kesakitan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti memegangi perutnya.

Wanita yang lain—Luce tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Sudah biasa baginya melihat keakraban Colonnello dan Lal Mirch tiap harinya.

"Kalian akrab sekali, ya," kata Luce tenang dengan senyum di wajah.

Colonnello tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Luce. "Tentu saja, kora! Karena pendekatan itu penting agar Lal mau menjadi pacarku, kora!" ucapnya semangat.

Wajah Lal Mirch memerah mendengar ucapan Colonnello. Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. "Kau…" katanya geram. "…Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu, hah?" Kakinya menendang perut pemuda beriris biru itu dengan keras dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Colonnello dan Luce yang terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Lal.

"Wajahnya memerah tidak, kora?" tanya Colonnello dengan tampang jahil.

"Seperti kepiting rebus," jawab Luce. Wanita itu menepuk pundak Colonnello sebelum pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Pemuda bersurai itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Ia bersiul riang.

"Pagi yang sungguh menyenangkan, kora," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat Colonnello membereskan tasnya saat kuliah selesai dan dosen telah meninggalkan ruangan. Di dalam ruang kelas pun hanya tersisa beberapa mahasiswa yang semuanya pria—lebih tepatnya semua di jurusan teknik adalah pria.<p>

"Kerja sambilan lagi, _sempai?_" tanya pemuda berambut ungu jabrik dengan dandanan seperti preman, Skull.

"Yep!" Colonnello menjawab tanpa memandang wajah si penanya dan menyampirkan ransel hitamnya di pundaknya.

"Tunggu, _sempai_! Tugas kelompok kita bagaimana?" Skull menghalangi jalan keluar Colonnello agar pemuda itu tidak pergi.

Colonnello merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil—_flashdisk_ berwarna biru yang dilemparnya ke arah skull. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Periksa lagi kalau ada yang salah, kora! Jangan lupa ditambahkan kalau kurang, kora!" Dan ia pun menggeser badan Skull ke samping agar ia sendiri bisa lewat.

Langit senja berwarna oranye menyambutnya saat ia berjalan keluar kelas. Para mahasiswa berlalu lalang di sekitar kampus. Colonnello terus berjalan menuju gerbang universitas.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menyusuri kota Namimori hingga tiba di suatu bangunan. Sebuah bangunan megah berhiaskan lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Arcobaleno_ Host Club_'. Tanpa ragu, Colonnello membuka pintu dan memasuki bangunan itu.

"_Benvenuti, signorina_~[1]" sambut seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan juga berpucuk nanas. Pria itu terdiam saat melihat siapa yang masuk. "Tch! Ternyata Nello," decaknya kesal sebelum melengos pergi meninggalkan Colonnello yang _sweatdrop_ di depan pintu masuk.

"Salah mangsa, herbivora?" ledek pemuda lain berambut hitam pendek dengan tatapan tajam pada si pria nanas.

Si pria nanas siap melemparkan sapu yang ia pegang pada si pemuda bersurai hitam sebelum gerakannya dihentikan oleh dua orang temannya.

"Maa, maa~ Tidak baik bertengkar saat pelanggan akan datang, Mukuro," kata pria berambut hitam cepak dengan luka di dagunya—Yamamoto Takeshi pada si pria nanas, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Benar apa kata Yamamoto, Kyouya. Jangan berkelahi sekarang. Oke?" ucap pria yang lain—Dino pada si pemuda berambut hitam, Hibari Kyouya. "Ah! Colonnello, _Benvenuti_." Katanya pada Colonnello yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Hmm," jawab Colonnello singkat.

Colonnello menjauhi ruang utama dan menuju ruang ganti. Dibukanya pintu ruang ganti dan ia langsung memasang wajah sebal saat melihat rivalnya, Reborn, juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Terlambat lagi, Nello?" Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah pria bercambang itu.

Colonnello berdecak kesal menanggapi perkataannya. Dihampirinya lokernya dan ia pun segera berganti pakaian dengan kemeja putih dengan celana dan _vest_ hitam. Dasi biru yang tergantung di lehernya dipakai longgar.

Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Reborn. Dari awal, ia memang menganggap pria usil itu sebagai rivalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Alasan Reborn bekerja di _Host Club_ yang sama dengan Colonnello adalah untuk mengusilinya. Itulah yang membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sangat membencinya.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan Hibari Kyoya. Hanya saja pria ini memiliki kepangan rambut panjang dengan senyum hangat seperti Luce, Fon.

"Ah, selamat sore, Nello, Reborn," kata pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Colonnello dan Reborn yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari keduanya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Colonnello keluar dari ruang ganti. Membantu rekan-rekannya yang lain sebelum _Host Club_ tempatnya bekerja di buka.

Arcobaleno_ Host Club _merupakan _Host Club _yang terkenal di daerah Namimori yang menyediakan layanan-layanan dari para _host _berwajah tampan. Tidak sedikit wanita baik yang muda maupun yang sudah cukup berusia datang ke tempat ini.

Colonnello bekerja di sini untuk membiayai hidupnya. Ia dikenalkan pada _manager_ klub, Timoteo, oleh Fon yang merupakan kakak kelas di kampusnya. Timoteo melihat bakat Colonnello dan langsung mempekerjakan pemuda beriris biru itu di tempatnya.

Saat-saat yang dinantikan para pelanggan tiba. Arcobaleno_ Host Club _dibuka dan pengunjung datang silih berganti. Para _host_ menyambut pengunjung dengan senyum yang membuat tiap wanita terpesona.

Colonnello berdiri didepan pintu. Bel yang menandakan datangnya pengunjung berbunyi. Dengan sigap ia membuka pintu dan membungkukkan badan sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, nona."

Mata biru pemuda itu terbelalak saat melihat siapa tamu yang dia sambut—Lal Mirch dan juga Luce. Tahu kalau situasi sekarang tidak sama dengan di kampus, Colonnello menyambut Lal dan Luce dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada pengunjung lain.

"Mari saya antar ke meja anda, nona-nona cantik," ucapnya sopan dengan badan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, _signor__**[2]**_ Colonnello," kata Luce sopan.

Lal tampak tak memperdulikan sambutan dari Colonnello. Matanya terpaku menatap sosok yang ia kenal. Ia pun segera menghampiri pria berkepang itu. "Fon!" panggilnya.

Fon melihat Lal yang berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria Asia itu. "Lama tak bertemu, Lal. Ah, ada Luce juga?" katanya lembut.

Luce melambaikan tangan ke arah Fon. Menghela napas singkat. Tangannya memukul pelan bahu Colonnello. "Semangat, Nello!" katanya sebelum pergi menyusul Lal.

Colonnello memandang Lal yang terlihat akrab dengan Fon. Sakit hati melihat perubahan sikapnya.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan Colonnello langsung menyapa tamu selanjutnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan keakraban Lal dan Fon untuk saat ini. Dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat kerja, pemuda pirang itu melayani tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. 

* * *

><p>Menjelang tengah malam, Colonnello bersiap kembali ke apartemennya. Ia dan beberapa pegawai lain yang masih berstatus mahasiswa memang hanya bekerja separuh jam kerja dari pekerja tetap <em>Host Club<em> ini yang kadang baru selesai bekerja pada jam empat sampai lima pagi.

Di ruang ganti, Colonnello beserta Fon, Reborn, dan beberapa pegawai lain terlihat sedang berganti pakaian dan bersiap pulang. Reborn menghampiri Fon dan berkata, "Siapa dua wanita cantik tadi, Fon?"

Fon tersenyum. "Mereka berdua teman dekatku saat di sekolah dulu," ucap pria berkepang itu.

Colonnello mengemasi barangnya dalam diam dan memperlambat gerakannya. Mendengar dengan seksama isi percakapan dari dua rekannya. Ucapan fon bisa menjadi informasi penting untuknya mendekati Lal. Bukan dalam hal negatif tentunya.

"Jadi, yang mana gadismu, hm?" goda Reborn.

Fon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Tidak ada pacarku di antara mereka."

Kesal dengan ucapan Reborn, Colonnello langsung keluar dari ruang ganti dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Reborn memandang pintu ruang ganti dengan takjub dan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Fon.

"Salah satu dari wanita itu pacarnya? Yang mana?"

"lebih tepatnya akan. Gadis berambut biru tua panjang dengan tatapan mata tajam." Fon tersenyum penuh arti.

Reborn menyerigai lebar seakan ia baru saja mendapat mainan baru. "Akan? Berarti Nello kita belum mendapatkannya?"

Fon mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan rekannya itu. Seringai di wajah pria bertopi fendora itu tidak hilang. Melihat seringan Reborn, pegawai-pegawai lain merasakan firasat buruk dan langsung berdo'a untuk nasib Colonnello. 

* * *

><p>Colonnello menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mata birunya memandang langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Masih terbayang di ingatannya senyum tulus Lal yang ditujukan pada Fon.<p>

"Kenapa sikapnya padaku berbeda, kora?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Colonnello hendak menutup matanya dan akan pergi ke dunia mimpi saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dengan malas pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Skull, _sempai_. Ah, Mammon-_sempai_ juga ikut," kata suara di luar.

Colonnello membuka pintu dan benar saja, Skull dan Mammon, mahasiswa tingkat 2 dari jurusan Psikologi, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Ada apa, kora?" Colonnello bertanya pada mereka berdua dengan malas.

Apa mereka ini tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam satu malam? Yang benar saja. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk meladeni ocehan Skull ataupun argument yang keluar dari mulut Mammon.

Skull memandang ke arah lantai. "Uhm… Sebenarnya—"

"Kami tidak bisa masuk ke kamar kost kami karena si bodoh Skull menghilangkan kuncinya…" kata Mammon memotong ucapan Skull dan langsung mengutarakan maksud mereka datang ke apartemen pemuda pirang bertubuh tinggi itu.

Colonnello menghela napas. "Hanya malam ini, 'kan?"

Skull mengangguk pelan. Colonnello mempersilahkan kedua temannya itu masuk dalam apartemennya. Ia sendiri berjalan masuk dan menuju lemari. Mengambil sebuah futon dan menyerahkannya pada Skull.

"Gunakan futon ini untuk kalian tidur."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan mengeluh. Kalian hanya menumpang, kora!" potong Colonnello sebelum Skull sempat mengajukan protesnya.

Colonnello kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Membalikkan posisinya menghadap tembok. Sementara Skull dan juga Mammon harus membagi futon di lantai untuk mereka berdua. 

* * *

><p>Dengan sarapan seadanya, Colonnello, Skull, dan Mammon mengganjal perut mereka sebelum kembali memulai aktifitas. Tiga bungkus mie dengan telur dadar menemani sarapan mereka.<p>

"_Sempai_, apa tidak ada makanan lain?" tanya Skull sambil memakan mie di piringnya.

Colonnello memandang tajam Skull. "Gunakan uangmu sendiri kalau mau makanan yang lebih enak, kora! Ada makanan saja sudah untung," katanya kesal.

Skull yang ketakutan melihat Colonnello langsung memegang baju Mammon dengan kuat. Membuat Mammon menepis tangan pemuda itu dari bajunya dan berkata, "Jangan pegang-pengan bajuku."

Ucapan Mammon sontak membuat Skull terdiam. Pemuda itu meraih piringnya dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang tanpa komentar. Takut ia terkena amukan dari dua temannya itu.

Setelah makan, Colonnello menyambar ranselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Begitu pula dengan Skull dan Mammon. Mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

"Aku harus kerja sambilan…" kata Mammon dan ia pun pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Colonnello dan Skull.

Skull melirik Colonnello sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. "M-maa… _Sempai, _aku pergi duluan karena ada urusan. Sampai nanti!" katanya sebelum berlari pergi menjauh dari tempat Colonnello berdiri.

Pelajaran pertama, kelas Colonnello tidak ada pelajaran. Dosen yang mengajar, Ricardo, tidak datang karena ada urusan mendadak. Colonnello memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kampus dan menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai pelajaran selanjutnya tiba.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menyusuri rak-rak buku perpustakaan di bagian buku khusus untuk jurusan teknik. Tangannya meraih satu buku dan mengambilnya. Colonnello hendak menuju salah satu meja sampai ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal—Lal Mirch dan Fon.

"Lal, aku menyukaimu," kata Fon dengan nada suara tenang. "Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Saat mendengar ucapan Fon, ingin rasanya Colonnello menerjang ke arah pemuda Asia itu. Tapi keinginan itu ditahannya. Ia kembali mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua tanpa suara.

"A-apa maksudmu, Fon?" Lal tergagap saat menanyakan maksud dari Fon.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku. Lagipula kau benci pada Colonnello, 'kan?" kata Fon dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Nah, apa jawabanmu, Lal."

Wajah Lal memerah mendengar pernyataan Fon. Ia terlihat memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan. "B-baiklah…" ucapnya pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Fon—dan juga Colonnello.

Tidak terima dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu, Colonnello menendang kursi di dekatnya dan membuat Lal serta Fon terkejut. Wajah pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat marah.

Colonnello menghampiri Lal dan Fon. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Selamat, Fon," ucap pemuda beriris biru itu dingin. "Dan selamat juga untukmu, Lal-_senpai_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Colonnello beranjak pergi. Lal hanya bisa menatap punggung Colonnello dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Colonnello masuk ke kelasnya. Kakinya langsung menendang meja tempat Skull duduk hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang jatuh. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya sendiri dan menyambar tasnya.

Skull yang melihat kalau Colonnello akan pergi langsung bertanya, "_Sempai_ mau membolos?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Skull, Colonnello langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Skull pun hendak mengikuti Colonnello keluar kelas.

"Oi, kau benar-benar akan bolos mengikuti Nello, Skull?" tanya Gamma pada Skull.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu terdiam sejenak. "Iya!" jawabnya singkat sebelum benar-benar keluar mengejar Colonnello. 

* * *

><p>Colonnello berjalan cepat menyusuri pantai Namimori tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Skull yang mengikutinya di belakang. Sesekali kakinya menendang pasir putih pantai.<p>

"Ternyata dia memang menyukai Fon…" Colonnello bergumam pelan.

"Eh? Siapa yang menyukai Fon-_sempai_?" tanya Skull dengan napas terengah-engah saat berhasil mengejar Colonnello.

"Bukan siapa-siapa…" Colonnello enggan menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Are? Nello? Skull?" Suara seorang wanita memanggil Colonnello dan Skull. Yang dipanggil menengokkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

Luce yang mengenakan baju terusan bermotif bunga dengan topi jerami menutupi rambutnya dan juga Reborn? Yap! Reborn berjalan di samping Luce. Topi fendoranya tetap tidak lepas dari kepalanya.

"Luce-nee! Dan… siapa dia?" Skull menunjuk Reborn yang ada di samping Luce.

"Dia ini Reborn. Teman Nello di tempatnya bekerja." Luce mengenalkan Reborn pada Skull. "Reborn, ini teman sekelas Nello di universitas. Namanya Skull." Giliran Skull yang dikenalkan.

Reborn menyerigai pada Skull. "_Ciaossu_," katanya sambil mengangkat topi fendoranya sedikit. "Hm? Patah hati, Nello?" Reborn bertanya pada Nello yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

Colonnello diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan reborn.

"Sepertinya tepat," Senyum usil lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Reborn.

Luce memukul pelan pundak Reborn. Ia berjalan menghampiri Colonnello. "Lal menolakmu lagi?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Apa benar, _sempai_?" Skull ikut bertanya.

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang diterima dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya keheningan. Colonnello tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Iris birunya bahkan tidak memandang lurus ke arah Luce maupun Skull. 

* * *

><p>"Reborn-kun, kau lihat Nello-kun?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih jabrik pada Reborn.<p>

Reborn mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku, Byakuran?" Reborn balik bertanya pada pria itu, Byakuran.

"Tentu saja karena dia temanmu, kan~?" Senyum mengembang di wajah Byakuran. "Nona-nona cantik di sana…" Jarinya menunjuk ke arah beberapa gadis yang bergerombol. "Mereka ribut mencari Nello-kun," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghibur mereka, Byakuran?" tanya Reborn dengan sarkastik. Mata pria berfendora itu tampak tersenyum. Tapi, nada bicaranya berkata lain.

Senyum di wajah Byakuran tidak hilang. "Arere~ Tapi aku sedang sibuk, Reborn-kun," katanya tenang.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja yang lain." Reborn membalas kata-kata Byakuran dengan senyuman lagi.

Pegawai lain dan beberapa pengunjung berjalan sejauh mungkin menghindari Byakuran dan Reborn. Kalau Reborn dan Byakuran bertemu, yang terjadi adalah perang yang sangat berbahaya dan senyuman di wajah mereka makin memperburuk suasana.

"VOII! KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR DAN LAYANI PENGUNJUNG YANG DATANG!" teriak Squalo dari seberang ruangan. Pria bersurai perak itu mengibas-ibaskan botol wine yang ia pegang.

"Siapa yang bertengkar, Squ-chan~?" ucap Byakuran.

Squalo tanpa pikir panjang langsung melempar botol wine yang ia pegang kea rah Byakuran yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh pria beriris ametis itu. "VOII! Berhenti memanggilku 'Squ-chan', sampah!" katanya sebal.

"Arara~ Apa ini~? Kenapa ada pecahan botol di sini~?" tanya pria berambut dwiwarna, Lussuria.

"Squalo yang melemparnya." Reborn menunjuk ke arah Squalo yang tercengang.

Segera Lussuria menghampiri Squalo dan mulai mengomelinya. Sementara biang keributan yang sebenarnya, Reborn dan Byakuran berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Squalo yang diceramahi oleh Lussuria. 

* * *

><p>"Eh? Colonnello tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Lal kaget mendengar penuturan Skull saat ia datang ke fakultas Teknik untuk menemui Colonnello.<p>

Skull mengangguk pelan. Memang, Colonnello tidak masuk selama kuliah selama dua minggu ini. Tanpa surat maupun keterangan. Pemuda berambut ungu itu sudah berkali-kali menelpon dan juga mengirim pesan ke teman pirangnya itu. Tapi, semua tidak digubris oleh Colonnello.

"Beritahu aku kalau ada kabar!" perintah Lal pada Skull. Setelah itu ia pun beranjak pergi.

Sesampainya Lal di depan kelasnya, ia melihat Fon berdiri menunggunya. Senyum hangat menyambut Lal.

"Siang, Lal," sapanya. Fon menyerahkan tas milik Lal. "Ini tasmu. Apa kau ada rencana setelah ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Lal mengambil tasnya dari tangan Fon dan memakainya. "Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"

Lal terdiam sejenak. Mempertimbangkan ajakan Fon. "Boleh saja."

"Nah, kau mau kemana?" tanya pria Asia itu.

"_Game center_!" kata Lal bersemangat.

Fon tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Lal. "Mari kita pergi," ucapnya.

Lal berjalan masuk ke dalam _game center_ dan Fon mengikutinya. Lal menghampiri salah satu mesin permainan. Memasukkan satu koin dan menggerakkan kontrolnya. Mencoba mengambil sebuah kalung rantai yang ada di dalamnya.

Setelah dua kali mencoba, kalung yang diincar olehn Lal berhasil didapat. Fon melihat kalung itu.

"Kalung yang bagus." Pujinya tulus.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah mengincar kalung ini. Tapi karena Colonnello—" Lal terdiam. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hm? Kenapa, Lal?" tanya Fon bingung.

Lal menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Bukan apa-ap—" Lagi-lagi perkataan Lal terpotong saat ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal dan ia cari, Colonello.

Lal langsung berlari mengejar Colonnello. Lal terkejut saat melihat bahwa pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang gadis manis. Colonnello yang berdiri di samping gadis itu tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang selama ini selalu pemuda pirang itu tunjukkan padanya.

Lal terdiam. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit melihat Colonnello bersama wanita lain. Fon menghampiri Lal. Manik hitamnya melihat ke arah Colonnello. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Lal dan membawanya menjauh.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Lal. Tangannya mengusap air mata itu. "Kenapa…" katanya lemah.

Fon memeluk tubuh Lal. Tangan pria berkepang itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala wanita itu untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak apa. Menangis saja…" Walaupun mengatakan itu, sebenarnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Lal.

Tiba-tiba saja Lal mendorong tubuh Fon menjauh darinya. Wajahnya sendiri menampakkan keterkejutan. Tangannya bergetar.

"A-aa… M-maaf…" Lal terbata. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Fon.

Fon terdiam. Seharusnya ia mengejar wanita itu. Tapi, kedua kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Lal menolaknya. Bahkan tanpa wanita berambut panjang itu sadari. Fon tersenyum sedih menatap ke arah wanita itu pergi.

=w=w=To Be Continue=w=w=

Keterangan :

[1] _Benvenuti, Signorina~_ : Selamat datang, nona~

[2] _Signor_ : Tuan 

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Waiy! Fic ke... entah yang keberapa dan seperti biasa, ceritanya abal. Ini hasil fangirling-an di twitter beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo. soalnya gak sempet nge-beta u_u;

Fic ini dibuat untuk (at)MaximumRain dan (at)SpartanTutor di grup #KHRrp \o/ Semoga klian makin langgeng~ #dor

yak, mind to read and review~? :3


End file.
